This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In the realm of advanced driving assistance systems and autonomous vehicles, object detection and identification is vital. In order to perform object detection and identification, standard machine learning algorithms have been implemented. However, the performance and/or efficiency of standard machine learning algorithms may plateau and not increase significantly as more data is inputted into the standard machine learning algorithm. Furthermore, standard machine learning algorithms may have various features that need to be identified and accounted for when developing the standard machine learning algorithms, which makes standard machine learning algorithms time-consuming and inefficient.